For the fiber to the home market and other fiber markets, bidirectional and triple-bidirectional data transmission is often required, which in turn requires multiple elements to be packaged and aligned in an optoelectronic module. Typical examples of such modules that include multiple elements are a bidirectional module, also known as a diplexer, and triple bidirectional module, also known a triplexer.
A common approach to manufacturing both diplexers and triplexer modules is to create a housing that is implemented as two or more pieces. The two or more pieces are then fit together using known fabrication processes. Often, however, this multiple piece approach requires two or more fabrication operations to achieve the necessary accuracy and/or function of all the features. Accordingly, the multiple piece approach is expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, what would be useful in the art is to have a single piece diplexer and/or triplexer housing that easy to manufacture and is low cost.